1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to differential delay-line analog-to-digital converters for use in current and power sensing applications.
2. Background
Current sensing is required in a wide range of electronics applications, such as in power electronics and power management applications. In such applications, current sensing can be performed for many purposes such as the following: overload protection for electronic modules, such as switched-mode power supplies; current sharing in paralleled electronic modules, such as switched-mode power supplies; controlling a current in a module to track a specific reference value; monitoring current or power consumption of an electronic module, such as switched-mode power supplies or digital VLSI devices (e.g., microprocessors).